


Who needs cliques?

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheerleader!Dean, M/M, punk!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anonymous: Punk!Cas and Cheerleader!Dean oh please it's my weakness I may die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs cliques?

Castiel ran to catch up with Dean after school, as always. No one was really sure how they’d become friends - Cas with his dyed blue highlights, silver piercings and loud rock music blasting from earbuds constantly; and Dean, hair naturally bleached light from standing in the field, galaxy of freckles splattered across his skin and a smile to make all the girls swoon.   
Truth was, they’d bonded over a love for geeky movies a few years prior, before Dean had even considered trying out for the cheerleading squad. Dean had had a free period and Castiel had caught him watching Raiders on what he now knew to be his little brother’s laptop. They’d spent the rest of the period watching together, later bonding further over their love for classic rock music.   
‘Course, what no one really knew now (beyond rumours with no basis, of course) was that the boys had started dating. Dean had taken to driving them to the next town (not that it was far or anything. There was just nothing to do in the little town they lived in) and taking, or getting taken to, a movie, and sharing a few slices of pizza while the two discussed how horrible or great it was. Dean always kissed Castiel at the door and asked if he wanted to spend the night. Castiel always said no, yet climbed in his window and joined him anyway during the night.


End file.
